Winx Club - Episode 224
Darkar's Prisoner is the twenty-fourth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis After the events of the last episode, the Winx Club prepare to go back to the Under Realm for the last time and the pixies go with them. They prepare to board the ship but Tecna notices it's too big to fit in the caves. Sky had an idea Brandon didn't like at first: Ask Queen Amentia for help since her Guard Worm was as big as the ship and they could use it to burrow through to Shadowhaunt. Brandon objected at first since he remembered how forceful Amentia was and didn't want to go back but then he saw there was no other way. Brandon, Sky and Aisha went ahead to get approval from the Queen while the others followed behind. While Brandon, Sky and Aisha got to see the Queen again, the others had to get out of a trap set by the witches. After beating Amentia, she agreed to help, and fight alongside, the Winx Club. In a B-story Darkar uses his evil and dark magic to corrupt Bloom again, turning her into her evil alter-ego, Dark Bloom. Major Events *Darkar corrupts Bloom again, transforming her into her evil and sinister alter-ego, Dark Bloom. *Bloom is shacked to a table and her mouth is gagged with a light purple muzzle. *Flora transforms into her Charmix for the first time. Debuts *Gargantua Characters *Bloom/Dark Bloom *Flora *Stella *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Faragonda *Sky *Brandon *Helia *Riven *Timmy *Darkar *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Griffin *Griselda *Sponsus *Amentia *Gargantua Trivia *In the 4Kids version the title of this episode is based off "Desperately Seeking Susan", a movie from the 1980's. *Darcy had the same color scheme and sounded like Stormy, in one scene but this was noted as a "goof". *Scenes from this episode, episode 27, 28, 29, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 45, 46, 49, 51 and 52 were used for the final Winx special scene "The Shadow Phoenix". *When Bloom is strapped down to the table, her socks appear and disappear throughout the episode. Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom/Dark Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Vasthy Mompoint as Layla *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Jason Griffith as Darkar *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Marc Thompson as Evil Professor Avalon Quotes "Hey Brandon, have you kept in touch with your friend, Amentia?" - Sky "Friend, are you kidding? I never want to see her again." - Brandon'' "Be nice buddy, we need her help."'' - Sky "Hey, how fast do you think we can destroy that ship?" - Icy "In like a second, but that wouldn't be fun would it?" - Stormy "Right, let's make them suffer first." - Darcy Videos 4Kids Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume